kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Gatekeepers (KH III:DR)
The Gatekeepers were powerful Weapons of War shaped like Giant Armours in Kingdom Hearts III: Darkness Rising, at their smallest they stood at Seven Meters Tall and at their Highest they stood at Fourteen Meters, they were the Super Weapons of the Zarathian Empire during the Keyblade Age that almost brought their Light-aligned enemies to their knees. History The Gatekeepers The Five Gatekeepers: *'Adolmaea the Sun King' - Pactmaker: the Dark God, Emperor Maddox (formerly, removed); Dark Keyblade Master Xehanort (formerly, rejected); Dark Prince and Dark Keyblade Master Magnus (currently) - The Sun King can be thought of as the Leader of the Gatekeepers, thus making him presumably the most powerful of their rank, it wields a Double-sword as a weapon and it can also make a yellow energy shield as well as float. This Gatekeeper stands at 14 meters tall. *'Luthia the Moon Maiden' - Pactmaker: Unnamed Dark Empress (formerly); Keyblade Master Aqua (currently) - The Moon Maiden and it is the only female amongst the Gatekeepers it also possess elemental and healing powers that the other Gatekeepers do not possess, it is the only long-range Gatekeeper that can fly and utilizes a powerful bow and arrow which it uses for long range attacks. This Gatekeeper stands just over 7 meters tall. *'Wizel the White Knight' - Pactmaker: Unnamed Ancestor of Ventus (formerly, deceased); Keyblade Master Ventus (currently) - The White Knight is the most basic of the Gatekeepers and can float, it wields a Sword and a Shield, it eventually comes to wield the Holy Sword which is the only weapon capable of damaging the Sun King and can only be wielded by the White Knight. It stands about 8 meters tall. *'Larvayne the Dragon Knight' - Pactmaker: Tomoya Daimon (formerly, deceased); Master Sora Daimon (currently) - The Dragon Knight is a winged member of the Gatekeepers that wields a Trident-Lance, it is believed that it can fly and it can easily match itself against the most powerful of Heartless, with the Divine Lance it can damage all of the other Gatekeepers except the Sun King and the Devil Knight. It stands about 9-10 meters tall. *'Dinivas the Black Knight' - Pactmaker: Dark Prince Magnus (formerly, removed); Dark Keyblade Apprentice Riku (formerly, rejected); Dark Regent and Dark Keyblade Master Dorian (currently) - The Black Knight is the fastest of the Gatekeepers and is able to grow two Black Wings which gained it its nickname: Ebonwings, Dinivas has similar fighting capabilities to the White Knight and can simulate poison on its blade that can he dangerous if stabbed in a vital place of the Gatekeeper, even without its wings it is the most agile of Gatekeepers. It stands exactly 7 Meters tall. Others: *'Xaphian the Devil Knight' - Effects Positive Effects The Gatekeepers are incredibly powerful assets on the Battlefield, they channel the powers of Darkness both within one's heart and of the Dark Realm as their power-sources, without actually harming the heart of their Pactmaker however it is claimed that one either with a balanced Darkness and Light or a Denizen of Darkness fight most effectively with them. Also, the design of the Gatekeepers is much similar to the Keyblades and the Armours on a massive scale, therefore they can do almost all the abilities that Keyblades and Keyblade Wielder Armour do. Negative Effects The excessive use of the Gatekeepers (turning on and off) under a short period of time is exhausting and strains on not only the body and heart but also the soul, drawing too much energy from the Realm of Darkness through the use of the Darkness in a person's heart leads to a larger drain on the user, at the end of the day the power-source of the Gatekeepers is ensured through User's life-force feeding drawing Darkness into the Gatekeeper. Despite the fact that diseases, many poisons and viruses don't effect the user in this state, Dinivas the Black Knight does have a unique poison that effects the use of life-force causing the user to become dreadfully ill after they return back from their Gatekeeper form. One double-bladed disadvantage is that a Gatekeeper can only be used by one Pactmaker at a time and the only known way to remove a Pactmaker, is if the Pactmaker dies or if the Gatekeeper rejects its Pactmaker like Adolmaea does with Xehanort and Dinivas does with Riku. Trivia Category:Weapons